Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of vehicle computers, and more particularly, to systems and methods for cooperative vehicle diagnostics.
Modern cars typically have computerized systems capable of detecting failure in various systems of the vehicle. Most vehicles have computer systems which monitor various components of the vehicle. For example, most vehicles monitor the exhaust, the speed of the vehicle and the fuel injection system. When the computer system detects a problem with one of these systems, the computer typically lights an indicator light on the dashboard of the vehicle. The indicator light alerts the operator that there is a problem with the vehicle. The operator can take the vehicle to a certified mechanic in order to repair the vehicle.